Glistening Moonlight
by leelee87x
Summary: Leah Clearwater was your average, native girl. Until secrets and legends had come and threaten to take away her happiness. Even with support from her family, will she be able to conquer through her agony and pain?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: The characters are all Stephenie Meyer's. I do not own, no copyright infringement is intended.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Preface**

Hidden messages are said to be in dreams. I've been to busy avoiding them, ignoring them because it makes me feel vulnerable. It causes my stomach to tighten and my heart begins to feel like its been stabbed by multiple times.

I was this happy native girl. I had a loving family that cared for me and the most incredible friends. My life was in its place and I had a future. I had amazing grades and everything I could dream of. As they say, good things can't last forever, especially for me. How true that was. It actually gets worst by every minute that ticked by.

The images in my head are too much to bare. To see and feel the betrayal, the tears, and the emotional discomfort are just some of the effects of this supposed "destiny". Yet it makes me want to sink down into the cold ocean waters when I see the scars and torture inside and around me.

To feel the awkward and pity glares behind my back were too much for me to handle. I hated every ounce of it. I wanted things to be how the are suppose to be. I didn't need pity, I need _him_.

I knew I had this life for a reason and as much as I wanted to it end, I wasn't going to let it. I didn't want anyone to go through torture. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Especially, my family because they are the only ones that actually care about me.

I fought hard of him, I tried to fend him, I did everything I could, yet I wasn't enough for him. Supposedly "destiny" had chosen _her _for him. How could I possible hate those two people when I love the so goddamn much.

I wish I could look them into their eyes and make them feel the pain they have caused me.

Legends from the Quileute tribe, say that the answer is all in our eyes, the wolves, the fate, the _cold ones_. I don't quite understand, but the legends kept running through my head. Even the things I imagine while hearing them appear inside of my head. Everything inside the nightmares I have, send shivers down my spine.

"Just try to remember those legends, they'll always have an impact on your lives," says my dad.

My superstitious dad that means the world to me. His advice had been the best. Without him I think I might of just lost my mind from the turnout of the horrific events that has and will happen.

Then there was my wonderful mother. Another person that had helped me through so much. She always knew what to say and what to do to make me feel better. Her calmness and amazing cooking skills has helped me lots as well.

The brother that kept me sane was indeed Seth. Kept me laughing through the hard times. Even though I tease him to the fullest extent, he's still there, supporting his older sister.

They let me lean on them for support. They are just the people destined to care for me. They accept me and everything that keeps me happy. Even though we get under each others skins, that's what families are for.

Even though I did have my family, I miss the warm presence of _him_ as he would tell me these legends, or if I was listening to them as an elder would tell them. I miss everything that revolved around him.

I would go up to first beach and just watch the waves and reminisce all the fun times that had happen on it. It was the only place to go if anyone wanted fun or to hang out. It was the place where when the sunset it was the most beautiful thing ever. It was the place I found _him _after two weeks of searching and tears.

Cliff diving also send shivers down me. Just the adrenaline rush and how everything from my mind cleared up as I fell down was just the most amazing thing ever. To be worry free, as I was underneath that water. When I was swimming it felt like I was washing all of my worries away, but once I was on the store again, I couldn't help but to start hurting again.

I've given up to my full potential. There's nothing more for me, I was starting to my build my life up, but just one person and come and crumple it down. How excruciating this is for me. My "sister" had help that person crumple it down, pretty quickly.

I fallen down this steep pit with nowhere to be able to climb back up. No one can help me up. I'm too drained from all the things going on to have the energy. My energy as been wasted and it can't be recharged. Well, at least not until time mends it away. That's the only miracle I could ask for. To be able to forget and let the pieces of my heart to become one whole piece again.

Behind this bitter, angry girl, is just full of pain. Hurt and pain, but I shall not show it. I don't like the feeling of pity, it just annoys the crap out of me. What I did was, wear this mask. Wear the mask to cover the agony up and I plan on keeping it that way.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please review and tell me what you think of it! ;]**


	2. Chapter 1: Sophomore Year

**Chapter 1**

**Sophomore Year**

I glanced out of my window at the beautiful green scenery. The tree trunks were covered with moss. The sky like any other day, were grey waiting to burst out and rain.

Today was going to be my first day of my sophomore year of high school. My life wasn't perfect, but it was pretty darn close to it. The past year has gone by so fast.

I let the wind move my hair flow nicely on the side of my face, as it was blowing in through my window. I was in my dreaming zone until, someone knocked on my door.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he walked towards me sliding his arm around my waist.

"Hey," I murmured slightly shivering from his hot breath tickling my skin. I heard a quite chuckled as he kissed my neck.

I had been with him for over a year. Things, in my opinion were getting pretty serious. I adored him and I'm pretty sure he felt the same. My parents had taken a liking on him because they known him since he was a kid.

My father and his friend Billy had been a father figure to him for almost his whole life. His mom is one strong woman raising a child on her own, with no help from any family members at all.

I remember all the glares we got as we walked around the school as an official couple. His attempts to get me to go out with him, were hilarious. Even though we known each other for as long as we did, we hated each other as little kids. Now look at us, we're a couple. I enjoyed being chased by him, but he found a way and caught me into his arms.

Suddenly, he turned me around to face him. He caught me into an intense kiss. Our lips moved nicely against each other and it gave me a tingling sensation. He then pulled away from the kiss, and started to kiss my jaw, neck, cheekbone. I had one hand on his neck and the other caressing his face gently. As he had his hand on my shoulder and in my hair. He then put his forehead against mine and I could hear his heartbeat, and his heavy breathing.

"Sam," I whispered.

"Yeah," he replied.

"We should get downstairs now," I said. He smiled, gave me a quite peck on the lips and grabbed my hand and started ushering me towards my bedroom door.

"Hold on, I have to grab some things, so I won't have to come upstairs again," I said.

"Okay, hurry now," he said.

I grabbed my tote back and tossed in a few supplies needed. I then grabbed my pair of sneakers and put them on.

I walked downstairs and nearly tripped over Seth's video game controller. I sighed and noticed he was about ready to go the bathroom. I threw it at his head.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Hi to you too, little bro," I said.

"Why the freak did you throw that controller at my head?"

"Why do you have your shit all over the house?" I asked back.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Then I don't know either," I said walking down the stairs, when I found my dad and Sam happily chatted with each other.

"What were you and Seth yelling about?" asked my mom.

"I nearly tripped over his video game controller and decided to throw it at his head," I explained simply. I sat down at the kitchen table next to Sam.

"I told that boy to put all his crap away yesterday," my mom said handing me and Sam a plate of food.

"Well, it seems obvious, that he doesn't listen to you," I simply said putting a blueberry in my mouth and continued eating.

The doorbell rang and my dad grumbled walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey uncle Harry," said Rachel.

"Hey there Rach," replied my dad dully.

"Oh, my dad said that once we leave, you should head over to our house and being the fishing trip," she said.

"Oh, okay. Hopefully Billy got most of the supplies or else we're going to have to go to the Newtons' store to get more supplies," grumbled my dad.

"Okay then," replied Rachel before heading over and suffocating me into a excruciating bear hug.

"Are we excited now?" she asked.

"Not really Rach," I replied.

"You got tanner and prettier. Did you go up the Makah Reservation again?"

"For about a week this time. Last summer was hectic, with me being there for the whole summer."

"Oh," she said before grabbing my hand and pulled me out towards the door.

"What's with you people today? You're really eager and pushy," I said noticing how Sam and Rachel were in such a rush.

"Well, you can't really blame us for it."

I rolled my eyes at that and waved at my parents before walking out the door and turning the corner to start walking to school. We then, met up with Jared and continued our journey.

"What's up Sammy boy?" asked Jared as we approached him.

"Nothing, I'm walking to school, like you're beginning to do," he replied.

School went by at a pretty good pace. We were reminded of the rules and in all my classes I had with at least, Jared, Sam, or Rachel. I was thankful of that.

As we entered the cafeteria for lunch we sat down at the same table. Rebecca then joined us.

"Hey twin sis," said Rebecca to Rachel as she sat down.

"Hey sis," she replied dully.

"Leah, Sam, Jared."

"Hey Rebecca," the three of us said a bit roughly.

"Hey guys, want to go up to first beach and hang out for the afternoon?" asked Jared.

"I'll go," I said and Sam nodded beside me.

"I'll go too. Are we gonna go right after school?"

"I'm not going to go," said Rebecca.

"Okay then and yes we shall," said Jared.

"I got to go study for the competition," said Rebecca.

"Your such a geek, sis," said Rachel as Rebecca playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"Well then the four of us shall go," announced Rachel.

"We shall," I said.

"Rebecca, you are so going to get a scholarship for all your extra school curricular activities. You're a smart girl, but you need to relax and chill more" said Jared.

"Thanks, I know I'm smart, but I want to be focused on these things," she said quite proudly of herself.

"Well then good for you," said Jared, rolling his eyes.

The bell rang and we went to our next classes. I just daydreamed in English literature. The teacher was just explaining things we all know before. Then in an blink of an eye, the school day was over.

"You guys just get your things ready. I'll go with Sam to get some stuff and we'll meet up there in about fifteen minutes," said Jared as we walked out of the building.

"Alright bye then," Rachael and I said to them. Sam walked over to give me a kiss and a hug before he left. I smiled and as his arms were around my waist I couldn't help, but try to inhale his smell.

Me and Rachel went to my house and since we wore the same size, there was no need to go up the hill to get to the Blacks' house. I grabbed my blue bikini as Rachel took my grey and black one. We grabbed some flip-flops as well.

We then grabbed some extra clothing just in case, and walked out the door. I left a note for my parents, just so they were in tune with what we were doing. As I put the pen down Rachael grabbed my hand and we dashed out the door.

When we got there Sam and Jared were already there. They were snacking on some chips and drinking some soda. Jared threw one at me and I caught it immediately.

"Good catch, Leah," said Jared.

"Thanks, I try," I murmured putting out the can of soda as far from my face so it doesn't explode. I heard Jared chucked as it did burst out all over my hand.

"Ha ha, funny Jared," I said.

"Like you said, I always try," he said before popping another chip into his mouth.

Sam gestured me towards him by a rock and I sat down next to him.

"Do you want to stay and watch the sunset?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"It's going to set at around 7:57 according to the weather channel," he said embracing me into a hug.

"I'm going to stay and watch it with you."

He then picked me up slightly so he could move me into his lap. I cuddled against his chest and listen intently to his heartbeat.

After awhile Jared got bored, so he decided to piss Rachel off.

"You bastard, put me down right now!" screamed Rachel struggling out of Jared's arms. He made and to the waves and gently dropped her in the water.

She shivered a bit and spit water out of her mouth before grabbing a rock and throwing at Jared, who gracefully dodge it. She gave him the most evil glare, I have ever since her made.

I tried to contain my laughter as I watch Rachel's facial expressions. It went from a frown, to a pout, and then she stuck her tongue out at Jared. She had her hand across her chest and Jared couldn't contain his laughter and neither could Sam.

I started to get up and walk towards Rachel to help her out of the water. I felt Sam pulling me back, but then he wrapped his hand around my waist as he walked with me towards the water.

"Sammy boy, you know what you should do," said Jared.

"Shut your face!" I shouted as I gave Jared an evil look.

"Don't you dare Sam!" I shouted looking at his face. He was grinning and the sun was shinning in his face. With his copper skin and the contrast of the sun, he looked stunning.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not going to," he said losing his balance and fell into the water, since we were by the shore. I then realized it was Jared who pushed us into the water.

"Jared," I said calming. Realizing what I was going to do to him, I smiled at him trying to contain my laughter.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Help, me up!"

"Aright, I was just trying to have some fun," he grumbled.

As he grabbed my hand, with all the strength I could I pulled him into the water and you could hear him cursing under his breath. The laughter erupted.

"Sneaky, Clearwater."

"I try," I said, proud of myself.

Sam then put his arm around me and I shivered. He thought it was because of the water, so he quickly swam ashore with me in his arms. Rachel and Jared then followed.

"You two change into some try clothes," Sam demanded of me and Rachel.

"We're starting to," said Rachel.

As we were getting dried up, Sam and Jared set out a red blanket on the sand, so we could lay there and watch the sunset.

As the sun began to set, I could help to be in awe. It was so beautiful. The night shy was hinted with purple and a speckle of red. The sun was setting below the beach. There were shades of purple, pink, and orange, with yellow reflected into the waters.

After that we decided to head back to my house and hang out there for a bit.

We walked in to find my mom cooking, Billy and my dad talking about a fishing trip, and Jacob and Seth playing a video game.

"Hey little bro," said Rachel ruffling Jacob's hair.

"Hey," he responded dully. "Hey Leah and uh, Sam, and Jared."

"Hi," I said, with Sam and Jared waving at him. He went back into the game immediately, since Seth used the distraction to his advantage.

"Not fair dude!" shouted Jacob a couple of seconds later.

"You kids have fun?" asked my dad.

"Yeah," I said.

We chatted for a while unless late into the night. Jacob and Seth had stop the video game to join the conversation. We ended up losing track of time, since we were enjoying ourselves so much.

I had a feeling this year was going to be a good year. Even, though I sill had worries about how the future would end up. I was still nervous that things would corrupt and I won't be able to build it up again.

* * *

**A/N: Review! I want to hear your opinions! ;]**


	3. Chapter 2: Black Dress

**Chapter 2**

**Black Dress**

The phone rang and I was supremely annoyed. I tossed and turned in my bed begging for it to end. I wanted to sleep, I didn't get enough sleep these past couple of days as it is. I've been having these weird dreams that I didn't remember, but I knew they frightened me.

"Leah, it's for you!" shouted Seth.

"Who is calling on a Saturday at six o'clock in the morning?" I asked him.

"Your boyfriend," he said walking into my room and handing me the phone.

"Hello," I said tiredly.

"Hey hun," he said.

"Um…what is it? I'm really tired."

"Oh, well what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just haven't been able to sleep."

"Well, I thought maybe at around ten we could go out and spend the entire day together without Rachel or Jared," he said.

"Sure, you had to call me about a couple hours before did you?" I said into the reviver.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to spend all your time, getting ready, instead of your time with me," he said.

"Well, okay. I'll set me alarm for eight and I should have a solid two hours to get ready."

"Great, I'll see you then," he said.

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Lee-lee."

I hung up the phone and since Seth was still in my room, I threw the phone at him and buried my head into my pillow. He sighed and left my room. I fell into unconsciousness about five minutes after.

"_You sure that?" a voice asked._

"_About what?" I asked._

_I hadn't notice anything until light all of sudden shone in. It was black, everywhere I looked, but there was light come from up above._

"_That your life is normal and perfect, that you'll never face any misery because your life is perfect?" she asked._

"_Well, no" I replied looking for a way out, pushing the walls, since I had seen no doors._

"_Oh, no sweetheart, don't bother. There is no way out until you accept something?"_

"_What is it that I have to accept?" I asked looking around, but finding absolutely nothing. _

"_You'll see pretty soon." the voice simply said turning the light back off._

I opened my eyes slowly and my ears began to ring, before I realized that the alarm rang and my dad dashed into the room.

"That alarm has been off for about two minutes darling. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just had a weird dream that's all." I didn't even think of it as a dream. I thought of it more as a warning.

"Oh, it's just a dream sweetheart, you'll get over it," he said walking over to hug me.

_Only if it were, _a voice said to me.

This was getting a bit creepy, but I'm going to let it slide. I didn't want whatever this was warning me to get in the way of my life.

I got ready picking out something casual, after my dad left the room. I was trying not to think about the voices, warning me. Jeans and a nice shirt will do, I decided after awhile. I picked out a dressy top. It was a spaghetti strap that was blue. Then I decided on a pair of black pants to fit my curves perfectly. I looked casual, but then if it were important I would be somewhat acceptable. I took the clothes and went into the bathroom.

I went to get into the shower and as the hot water ran down my body, the voice with the words spoken kept going into my head. I tried my best to ignore them, but they keep coming back.

After I was finished with my morning hygiene routine, I went downstairs to find a plate of food and a note waiting for me.

Leah,

You dad is going on a fishing trip and I just went out to do some bonding with my friends, I haven't seen in awhile. Seth is out. You have the house to yourself. Be

responsible dear. I have food set out for you if you get hungry. I love you and both your dad and I just be home at about midnight.

Mom.

I smiled and starting stuffing the food down my throat. I quickly peeked a glance at the clock and it was 9:55. I then heard the doorbell ring, and I quickly went over to it and by all means it was Jacob.

"Hey there Jake," I said.

"Hey there Lee, I like you top thing," he said.

"Thanks, but Seth's not here."

"I know that," he said.

"Your sister isn't here either."

"Why is it that you think I'm looking for someone?" he asked.

"Well, there kiddo, you're usually here looking for Seth and occasionally Rach."

"Well, I came to stir up an conversation with you."

I took another glance at the clock and noticed Sam was walking up the street.

"Oh, I see," said Jacob.

"Maybe another time Jake," I said kissing him on the cheek. He blushed lightly.

"All right then," he mumbled.

Sam raised his eyebrows in suspicion and Jacob laughed.

"Jacob, I see you've gotten Leah, to warm up to you?"

"There, there Sam, I was bored. In need of someone wanting to talk to and she was the person I wanted to go see."

"Don't explain yourself to my kiddo, I already know she's mine," he said kissing me on my cheek. I could feel my face redden.

"Well you two do whatever it is that you do. I'll be heading to Embry's then. Later," he said waving and walking away.

"I see I have some competition with Jacob here," Sam teased, crushing his lips to me forcefully. "You see," he said panting as he parted away, "I will always win."

With that he grabbed my legs upward and I wrapped them around his waist. He walked over to the sofa, remembering to lock the door first. He laid down with me on top of him. He pulled my face down so he could kiss me. Our lips were pressed together hard, but in a passionate way.

My left hand on his cheek and my other hand lightly on his hardcore abs. I shivered as he began to nibble on my ear.

"Let's save this for later in the evening, I want to take you to the special places that I spend so much time waiting for reservations on."

"Alright then," I said. He smiled getting up, as was I. He took a strand of my hair and moved it over my ear.

"Grab your things and let's go," he said.

The ride in the car was nice. His car was half-decent. It smelled liked him and it was a good scent to inhale. We listen to some oldies station and it was quite relaxing.

"Leah!" Sam yelled shaking me. I opened my eyes slowly.

"I zoned out didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go inside I have a surprises for you."

"I hate surprises," I stated.

"Well your going to accept it because I'm no taking anything back."

"Ugh," I mumbled.

"Leah Clearwater, cheer up. Your ruining my ego here," he said.

"Whatever," I said laughing, making a smile form on his face.

We were in Seattle and he brought me to a clothing store.

"You have the dress I put out on layaway?" he asked the store's clerk.

"Yes, I just need to see your receipt, it's stores policy."

"Will do," he said taking a sheet of paper out of his pocket and hanging it to the lady.

"I'll be right back. I'm assuming the dress is for this little lady right here?" she asking smiling at me.

"Yeah it is," Sam responded.

"It's going to look stunning on her."

"I know that's why I picked it out for her," he said smiling kissing me on the cheek, causing me to blush nicely.

"He's a keeper," she said winking at me and walking towards the back room.

She came out in less than a minute handing me the dress. She unzipped the packet and out came a beautiful black dress.

"You can wear it with tights underneath it or without, if you want to show your dazzling legs," she said hanging me the dress.

I was stunned and I could see Sam's smirk in satisfaction.

It was black yes, with straps and it was flowing. It had layers and went down almost to my knee. It had white crystals on the neckline.

"Wow," I said.

"Oh, I almost forgot, he also got you this with it," the lady said handing me a box. I looked a Sam's face and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Sam," I said.

"Yeah," he responded.

"You didn't have to get me all this, it must of cost you a lot," I said grabbing the box and opening it.

I was so struck by the beauty of the necklace. It matched with the dress perfect with a diamond in the middle and the crystals that looked like the ones on the neckline of the dress, surrounding it.

"Yes, I did actually. I wanted to prove to you in many ways that I really care about you," he said.

"Your amazing," I said. I made a mental note to myself to do something nice for him one of these days.

He paid for the things and we left to our lunch.

"Did you like the thing I got you or where you just saying it?" he asked, as the waiter left, after getting our orders. " I know you don't like dresses."

"I fucking loved everything you got for me. I will wear it even though dresses aren't my thing. Your always making me want you more," I said.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he murmured. I giggled at that.

The waiter came back with our food and we ate. We chatted happily and teased each other.

"You want to see a movie or just head back?" he asked as he paid the check.

"Let's just head pack," I said.

"Alright then," he said grabbing my hand and walking towards his car.

We arrived back at my house and decided to just watch some old romantic comedy. We were sprawled out on the long sofa. My head was resting on his chest.

"_Ha," I heard someone say._

I shook my head back and forth and Sam was looking at me smiling.

"You okay there," he asked teasingly as he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah," I said. He smiled at me and his teeth were perfectly straight and white, it made a great contrast to his skin.

"Alright then."

As the movie ended he went to get some food for us. I heard thunder and I went to the window, moved the curtain to glance outside.

"I love you," he said as he wrapped his hand around my waist sending a shiver down my spine.

"I love you too," I said and I meant the words because I did love him. He was my first in almost everything already.

"Let's get some food," he said picking me up to kiss me, so he wouldn't have to bend down. He then grabbed my hand and placed me on the stool by the counter in the kitchen.

As we ate our food, he turned the old boom box to some nice rock station. I did the dishes as he dried.

"Let's go up to your room," he said after we were done.

"Alright, grab some drinks will you?"

"Of course," he said. I thought to myself that I was ready. I was ready to give myself to him, even though I'm not sure if that's what he really wanted.

As we went into my door he put the drinks on the nightstand and sat on my bed with me.

"Lee-Lee," he said kissing me on my jaw.

"Yeah."

"I love you," he said kissing me with such a force, that I didn't feel like I was on earth right now. We continued to kiss until we had to part away for a breather.

"_You're such an obnoxious girl now aren't you," said the voice._

Sam's head was resting on my forehead and I just degraded the voice. I didn't care what it had to say nothing was going to ruin my life now. At least I hoped not and I wasn't going to let anything get into the way of my satisfaction and life.

The phone rang and I sighed.

"Ignore it," said Sam.

"It could be important, I'll be right back," I said.

I went downstairs to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, just checking in on you," said my mom.

"I'm fine, there is nothing going on that's bad," I said.

"I trust you, just be careful," she reminded me.

"I know, I know, get off the phone and fun with your friends now."

"I am, bye sweetie."

"Bye mom," I said hanging up the phone and walking back upstairs.

Sam walked towards me, as I entered the room. He putting his hands on my legs and started kissing me. I think his scent, kisses, and everything about him was a drug to me. My greatest addiction. He was amazing and his perfection made me wonder how lucky I was to have him in my life.

"Was that you mom?" he asked kissing my neck and I reached up to kiss him on his earlobe.

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh," he said continuing to kiss me.

"She was just checking in."

"I know," he said picking me up and my legs reluctantly went around his waist. He put me down on the bed and kiss me all over the place. I smiled as my hands were in his long hair.

"Sam," I murmured starting to get nervous.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm ready," I said.

He stopped and looked into my eyes searching for the answer. His facial expression looked as though he was shocked.

"I don't want to force you into anything. When your absolutely sure you're ready then we could. It doesn't have to be now, I mean if you don't want it be now, but I don't know. Are you sure? This would be my first too and I'm kind of nervous."

"Yeah, I love you and I want to give everything of me to you, even thought I'm nervous too," I said to him.

"Tempting little girl. I love you too, but are you sure?"

"_Yes are you sure?" _the voice asked.

"Yeah," I answered to both Sam and the voice.

* * *

**A/N: Let's hit that thing on the bottom of the screen that says review, and type in your opinions on the story. Good or Bad. I need opinions and encouragment to continue the story! =D**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Time

**Chapter 3**

**The First Time**

"_I don't want to force you into anything. When your absolutely sure you're ready then we could. It doesn't have to be now, I mean if you don't want it be now, but I don't know. Are you sure? This would be my first too and I'm kind of nervous."_

"_Yeah, I love you and I want to give everything of me to you," I said to him._

"_Tempting little girl. I love you too, but are you sure?" _

"_Yes are you sure?" the voice asked._

"_Yeah," I murmured. _

_

* * *

_Before he did anything further, he looked closely into my eyes. He was perfect and I wanted him, I craved for him. He made me feel self-conscious and I just wanted to throw myself at him.

He smiled and then kissed me intensely. He picked me up and laid my on the bed continuing to kiss me everywhere. My legs were around his waist and he kept running through my hair.

"I freaking love your hair," he mumbled in between the kiss.

"I love my hair too and yours too," I said as we pulled away for a breather.

I loved his warm presence. My hand moved everywhere on his hard body. I moved my hands up and down his muscular arms.

"Lee-Lee," he said in between the kiss.

"Yeah," I said and then slight groan as he sucked on my bottom lip.

"I freaking love you," he murmured moving my shirt up over my head. I curled up a bit and lifted my hands, so he could take it off easily. I then took my turn and took of his shirt and was dumbstruck once again by his perfection.

"I love you too," I murmured as I trailed down to his zipper and unzipped it and tried pulling it down. He helped me and he did the same to my pants.

My hands where in his hair and he was kissing me intently. He made a trail of kisses from my legs to my head and he started to kiss my breast, I moved my body up and like the movies, he had a hard time with my bra.

I rolled my eyes and I got in off. He bit his lip, staring intently at me. He started to kiss me on my breast, on my stomach and anywhere his lips could reach. I decided it was time to show him, he wasn't the only one of the moves. I rolled over and flipped down underneath me. I smiled at how good I actually was.

"I see you have some sweet moves as well," he teased.

"Of course," I mumbled.

"Maybe I should get a condom first though," he said. "I don't want anything accidents happening and your parents killing me."

"That's a good idea," I said as I watch him leave the room. I laid there waiting for him to come back from my parents room. I just hoped they didn't noticed anything missing. I thought it was kind of disturbing for them to even have them. I mean they're my parents and kind of old. That's just too weird, I shivered at the thought and mental image.

"I'm back," he said as he got back on top of me and his boxers were off. He put on the condom and we continued to kiss each other. My panties were still on, so he nicely pulled them down. He then looked up and down at my body and I swear he looked like he was about to drool.

I felt his member on my stomach.

"You know, this might hurt for you and I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"I'll just probably be the first time, I can deal with it," I said getting quite nervous. I wanted to give myself to him and I wouldn't mind it even if it cause me a little pain.

"Okay then," he mumbled as he started to get inside of me. I gripped onto the sheets and the pain was fierce. I tried my best to hold in my shrieks, but I could tell he saw right thought me.

"Lee, I know this must hurt, but bear with me. We don't have to it right now" he said his face was a bit calmer placing gentle kisses on me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he wiped it away.

"I want this, Sam. I want you."

"Sorry hun, I want you too," he whispered. "I just hope the next time won't be so brutal for you."

"Who said there's gonna be a next time?" I teased.

"Really?" he asked, with a smirk mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes."

He grinned and I knew that he and I both knew that was a lie because I wanted him so badly. I was glad to have him and I needed him. I was glad that I finally got him inside of me. He practically own almost every part of me.

He rolled me over in a quick second and starting kissing me aggressively. About a minute late we parted and we were breathing really heavily. As he started to enter once again, the pain started to subdued and my body adjusted to his. It felt like two puzzle pieces, but together at last. It was perfect synchronization.

My nails pressed into his back and he pushed inside of me harder. I felt like I was going to exploded.

"Hope that change you mind, my dear," he said, gasping as in fell on top of me.

"Yes it did," I breathed.

"That was really amazing. No, it's so much better. I don't fucking know how to describe it, but I love you Leah and I'm glad you're my first and forever. There is no other girl, no wait, woman I wanted to have the experience with. I love you forever."

"I'm glad you're mine too. I love you and I as well am I glad that I am you first and that you're mine," I murmured.

He smiled in contentment. I smiled back at him. Every time I looked at him, I would stare and smile because I was glad I had him.

Just then, I thought I heard a sound of a door opening.

"Leah?!"

"Holy shit," I mumbled.

"I thought you had the house to yourself for the whole day today?" he asked.

"I was suppose to, but I guess Seth decided to change the plan. He barges into my room, so you better put on you clothes."

Sam and I quickly tried to put on our clothes. We were shuffling around the room trying to find out where they were.

Seth barged in when I finished putting on my clothes. I forgot about the undergarments, I couldn't find them. I glanced over at Sam and I was glad he at least got his pants on.

"Hey," he said suspiciously when he looked over noticed Sam shirtless.

"Hey, there little bro. Why are you home so earlier?" I replied putting my hand through my hair.

"Jacob had to go somewhere with Billy, so I decided to come back home, since there's nothing else better to do."

"Oh, are you going to be home all through the day then?" I asked.

"Probably, unless someone else wants to hang out with me," he said.

"Oh."

"Hey there Sam are you really hot our something?" he asked looking over at Sam.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. Both temperature and physically," Sam said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and Seth did too.

"Well Leah, could you make me some food?" asked Seth.

"That Blacks' didn't feed you or something?" I asked.

"Well, they did. Mainly junk food, but I'm still hungry, so I would like some food. Please Leah, you are a freaking fantastic cook," he said desperately.

"You're such a fucking suck up, but I guess so," I said. I wanted to get his ass feed and then for him to get the hell out of the house. It seem like the only person he had to hang out with is Jacob. He need some new friends, so he could get out more. Maybe a freaking girlfriend would be nice too.

"Awesomeness, thanks Leah," Seth said starting down the stairs probably to watch some lame cartoon.

I went downstairs to make Seth and Sam some food. I told Sam to put on his shirt again because it was very distracting.

After we ate, Jacob came over, upset over the fact that there was no food left.

"That sucks monkey balls," said Jacob as he realized all the food was gone.

"Really?" Sam asked Jacob.

"Yes really because it freaking does," he said.

"Jacob, would you mind helping Seth do the dishes, if I whip you something up really quickly. Then after you two could leave and hang out somewhere."

"Sure, sure," he said.

"Awesome."

"We should hang out sometime Leah. I mean, like friendship wise," he said glancing over at Sam. "I want to start hanging out with you. To like you know connect with you. I want to become your friend, since we known each other since we were in diapers. It's just every time I do, you're with Rachel or Sam. It sucks."

"We will, I promise you. We could go to see that horror film out in Port Angles everyone is talking about."

"Awesome," he said as I started cooking his food.

When Jacob finished his food, he and Seth went out. As I closed the door on them, Sam came over and picked me up off the ground.

"Shall we continue?" he asked. I nodded and we made our way up to my room. We continued our day of passion.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly when I was about to turn my body. Sam was snoring beside me and I smiled at how peacefully he looked. I glanced at the clock and it was almost midnight. My parent should be home soon and I'm glad I was able to realized that, so I wouldn't get busted. I didn't want to deal with the talk again.

"Sam," I whispered shaking him slightly.

"Humph," he mumbled.

"My parents are about to get home. Get your ass up," I said.

He turned around and put his arms around me.

"I don't freaking want to leave, I want to stay here by my girl's side and be here for all of eternity. Why do I have to leave when I'm so happy cuddled by the girl I love so fucking much. Does the universe hate me? Can't I have a freaking extra hour with you. I freaking love Leah Clearwater!"

"That was one hell of a small speech, but you sound drunk," I stated.

"I know, I was just telling you how much I love and want to stay with you. It sucks donkey ass that I have to leave. I love you so freaking much," he said.

"I love you too my Sammy boy, but you need to get your ass out of my house before my parents come back," I said.

He kissed me and got up unwilling.

"I'll just be putting on my clothes now," he said.

As he did that I did the same. He kissed for awhile as a goodbye. He had his forehead on mine and I felt so ecstatic every time I see and touch him.

"Bye, my dear love," he said with a pout on his face. I smiled at that and I ran my hand through his long hair.

"Bye," I said as he went downstairs and left. I smiled in satisfaction. He was all mine and I sure was going to fight for him until the end. Hopefully he'll do the same for me.

I decided to let the day come to an end and I fell back asleep dreaming about _my _Sam, nothing could take him away from him. The voice was silent and I was glad. It seemed like every time I dosed off into a daydream it was there and in my dreams. Right now, I hope it was gone for good because there was nothing that could ruin my life now. At least that's what I think of for now.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the few who reviewed! It's really appreciated. Please review and tell me you opinions! =D**


	5. Chapter 4: Reassurance

**Chapter 4**

**Reassurance**

I woke up to the sound of thunder booming in the early morning. I groaned and hid my head into my pillow and I heard a soft chuckle.

I lifted me head up and I noticed Sam was in the corner of my room. I gave him a "what the fuck" look. He simply smiled and walked towards the bed laying down next to me and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I see your up sweetie," he said seeming to inhale my scent.

"Yeah, I am. Why the hell are you in my room right now?" I questioned.

"I couldn't sleep, so I just wanted to watch you peacefully sleep."

"Okay then," I said.

He caught me in a very sweet, but brief kiss.

"Go get ready for school," he said.

"What are you my mother?" I asked.

"No, I'm your man and I have plans for us to do today."

"What's today?" I asked.

"It's Thursday," he replied.

"I promised Jacob that I would hang out with him today."

"Well, you probably won't be there that long, so we still have time to hang out. I mean it's Jake."

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

"Well I hope the two of you have fun without doing anything too rash," he said. "Because of you do, I'll be there within moments and you're not going to like it," he teased kissing my cheek.

"Uh-huh," I said pulling him into an intense kiss. The phone rang and Sam growled in my ear.

I went over to get the phone, while Sam went over and slumped over the couch.

"Hello?"

"Lee?" asked someone with a husky voice. I was guessing it was Jake.

"Yes indeed, Jake?"

"Yeah, we should totally go right now," he said.

"Sure, I'm have Sam drive me up to your house after school though," I said.

"Sure, sure, I was hoping you would skip school for me" he mumbled. "Bye now."

"Bye Jake," I said as I put the phone back onto the receiver.

"Am I taking you after school?" Sam asked.

"Yes you are and you're taking me to school too," I said.

* * *

School went by pretty fast. It was mainly test day and there were a whole bunch of labs we had to do. Lunch wasn't anything exciting since Sam had to have lunch with the guidance consular about his goals and crap.

The car ride was kind of quiet even with the buzzing of the radio.

"We're here sweet dear," he said kissing me as we approached the Blacks' house.

"Bye," I murmured as we pulled away.

"Bye," he said.

"Leah!" shouted Jacob as he saw me.

"Hey there Jake," I said.

We walked out to first beach since, we had no where else to go. We would of gone to the movies, but we had no ride. I took off my sandals, so I could walk barefoot on the sand.

We sat on the sand a chatted away happily. He was such a sweet kid and had an awesome sense of humor. All I knew was a laughed half of the time.

"Leah, do you want to go cliff diving?" he asked. I smiled responding to that. I love the adrenaline rush of cliff diving. I would risk getting my t-shirt wet and I had shorts underneath my jeans, so I was pumped up for it.

"Of course," I said and he grabbed my hand and we walked to the cliffs. We never jump from high up, especially if my mom was around. Since she's not here I'm going to cliff dive from the top. Nothing is more fun than being fearful to have a good time.

"Leah, you should go down to the other part to dive. You know it's kind of high up here," said Jacob.

"Kid, I'm gonna cliff dive here. It's more excited."

"It's your call," he said.

He jumped first and he seemed so stress-free. Then it was my turn, I took a deep breathe went back and ran towards the cliff and jumped.

As my hair flew back and the wind blowing past against me. My legs touched the waters and I swam back to shore.

"That was pretty awesome," he said.

"Agreed."

The rest of the night I chatted up with Jacob. I couldn't believe I was able to spend the whole entire day with him. He was pretty fun, that kid. I was glad Seth had a good friend. I didn't know why Rachel complained so much about him, but that's just like me and Seth.

Jacob had to go back when Rachel came hunting him down to come home for dinner. I laughed at her facial expressions at her little brother. Rachel always made the best faces.

As I got back and went to my room, Sam was there sitting by my desk reading some car magazine.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes, I did actually."

"Good now you need to spend some quality time with me," he said as he slid over towards me and picked me up to kiss me.

The night passed away in a blur. I woke up and I was snuggled beside him completely undressed.

"I see your awake now," he said kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, I am."

"I love you Leah," he murmurs. He looks like he's about to dose off again.

"I love you too Sam."

"I'll always love you and I promise you we'll be together forever. Neither of us shall leave each others side."

* * *

"Leah, I have sad news for you," my mom says as I wake up. "Sam's gone, sweetheart," my mom says and I felt as if my heart stopped beating. It's only been about two days since I seen him. How could he be gone?

"What? What do you mean? It was just 2 nights ago when I saw him."

There were so many questions going through my mind. Did he purposely want to leave me?

"He's just gone. They're searching for him in the woods. His mom contacted everyone and they don't have a clue to where he is."

I picked up the phone to call Sam's mom. I was crying, I didn't know what else to do, but I tried to keep my cool.

"Hello?" Sam's mom asked. She sounded terrified.

"Mrs. Uley. Where's Sam, why did he leave?" I got down on knees and started to sob. My mom tried to comfort me.

Mrs. Uley sounded like she burst into more tears.

"Leah, sweetheart, I don't know. There was no note or anything. I called to ask you, but your mom was concerned and you were asleep. I don't know. I'm worried."

"Mrs. Uley, I'm going to be right there," I said as I hung up the phone.

I ran out the door and I ran and bursted into tears.

"Leah?" someone called. I didn't bother to look back, I didn't care, I knew that wasn't the voice of my Sam.

"Leah!" someone shouted. It was Jacob and Jared. I kept running until I got to his mom's house, where we both bursted out crying for the man we both love who is missing and we were reassuring ourselves that he'll come back.

* * *

**A/N: Review! I might end this story early and just continue working on Fighting With An Eclipse, which whoever is reading this should check out that story. I don't know where this story is going, but more reviews might end up determining that!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Howling

**Chapter 5**

**The Howling  
**

**Leah's Point of View**

I think I fell asleep in Mrs. Uley's living room. She looked drained and I couldn't help my sobbing as I let one out. That immediately got her attention and she offered me some coffee. I shook my head and she sighed.

"I know this is hard," she whispered trying to contain herself.

"Boy, is it," I said, sighing.

"He'll be back. He won't be hurting anyone. I've raised him to be good to girls, to never leave them with an explanation. To treat them with respect. I did all these things so he wouldn't abandon a girl like his father did to me. He won't do this purposely," Mrs. Uley said as her knees went weak and she fell onto the ground. "He wouldn't intentionally leave, you. You're a good girl and really sweet and really pretty. He couldn't just abandon us. I know it, Leah, I just know it," she said.

"Thanks, I'm still hoping," I said. The phone rang and we both jumped. In our eyes we both wanted to know what was going on with Sam.

I heard a lot of "uh-huhs" and "okays".

"They've given up the search Leah."

When I heard those words, I wanted to scream.

"Why, it had even been a complete three days yet and they've already given up. They need to search for him, call the station, get them to continue. Mrs. Uley, I'm begging you, Sam is not dead, he'll never be," I sobbed.

"I don't even know Leah, let's just let it be for now."

"If they've given up, I in hell am not. I'm going Mrs. Uley," I said dashing out the door walking into the woods.

I didn't get a chance to see Mrs. Uley's reaction and right now I couldn't give a shit about anything else.

I ran into the woods calling out his name, tears falling down my face. I was sick and tired of the bullshit already. What was it that went wrong? We were fine before. Is it something I did that made him leave?

After a while my knees gave out and I collapsed onto the ground. I heard a howl of pained werewolf. I guess I'm not the only thing in this world right now pained by something.

I sobbed, as my knees were on the grass in the woods. I felt so alone and cold as the wind blew passed by me. I continued to hear sounds of a pained wolf, but somehow it lead me back to think of those darn legends my superstitious father always talks about.

I felt unconscious slip through me and I heard the most loud, pained howl ever.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

I watched as Leah got down on her knees and sobbed. She kept calling my name and I couldn't help, but to let out a few painful howls of my own. I was so furious and angry at myself. I did not want to see Leah in this state, but I don't want for her to see me at all. I didn't know if I could turn back at the moment.

I had to recall all the legends to be able to know what to do. I don't think with all this anger build up inside of me that I'll be able to phase back anytime soon.

At the time I howled she looked frightened, but looked like she was fighting a laugh.

I looked down at my paws and I chuckled at myself. I was becoming completely insane.

I glanced back over at Leah and she was laying on the forest floor, unconscious and I let out the most agonized howl. I started to run the other way, I need to know that someone was out here looking for her because I sure as hell didn't want to be seen. I feared that if I died, I wouldn't be able to see Leah anymore. I knew that if someone spotted me they would try to kill me.

I saw Harry and Jacob running towards the woods. I was a bit relieved, but I hated it that Jacob was the one carrying Leah. I wanted to have her protected in my arms, not in Jacob's.

I growled at them trying to contain myself from attacking since Leah was all secure in Jacob's arms. I felt disgusted at myself for even thinking that. There was no way Leah could actually end up with Jacob. We loved each other too much. At least I knew that I loved her to that extend. I didn't really know about her, but by her actions it seems the same.

She even cut my hair for me and she loved my hair. She did everything for me that girl and I don't feel man enough to even talk to her. After she's been searching and working her ass off for me, I can't find the nerve to phase and talk to her. I was a fucking pussy, but I care about her too much to lose her. I have to gradually gain her trust again.

* * *

About two weeks has phased by and I have too much negative energy to be able to phase back.

Her scent caught my nose right away. I ran towards the cliffs. She was sitting on a rock, the wind moving her hair across her face. You could hear the winds and the waves moving with a swooshing sound. Her hair was flying and she looked really peaceful.

I wanted to cry as I saw her eyes closed and she once she opened them back up she there were tears on her face. She was hugging her knees her head between them, rocking back and forth.

Seeing her this way make me go all soft, anger washed away and had been replaced with the feeling of anticipation and love. I wanted to cradle her into my arms and the memories of our first time and everything else came into my mind.

Before realizing it, I was on two feet, completely naked. I didn't care, she's seen me plenty of times without clothes.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She closed her eyes further more as she breathed in, her heartbeat increasing rapidly. It was strange how I still have this effect on her.

"Sam," she cried.

"The one and only," I murmured as I kissed her everywhere I could get my lips on. I knew I probably could phase again, but I felt blessed in this moment and with her I couldn't be angry for long.

She turned around and crushed her lips to me and tingling sensation washed through me. She kissed my hungrily and I did the same. I was craving for her skin touching me. She hands were shaking quite a bit. I knew this was going to last for a while before the questions started to erupt.

"Where the hell were you?!" she sobbed.

"You'll leave me if I tell you," I said.

"I will never leave you Sam! How can't you fucking understand that? I worked my ass off trying to find you when I could of just shook it off my shoulders and forgotten about. I could of just let it go, but I couldn't."

"Further along time," I said. Truth was I was going to tell her, but I was frightened. Maybe if I could get more information on someone who knew, then that'll be perfect. I wanted to make sure that I gained her trust more and that I could never hurt her with the monster that comes out from my anger.

"I trust you," she murmured. She always had faith in me, that girl. I didn't really understand why she did. She's the reason I'm sane and I will destory anyone who makes her upset.

Her eyes were fluttering trying to keep awake.

"Go to sleep babe," I said into her ear causing her to shiver.

"I don't want to," she mumbled. "I just got you back and I want to stare into your beautiful copper-skinned face.

"Too bad your about too to go the sleep," I said looking into her cute face. "I love you," I said truthfully.

"I love you too, Sam," she said before her eyes couldn't take it anymore and shut closed.

I would of carried her home, but I didn't want anyone to think the most ridiculous things I ever heard of. La Push was a small rez and whatever they could find a quite bit interesting it would be the talk of the month or until something interesting happened in this damn town.

I snapped back from my thoughts as Leah stirred a bit in my arms. I leaned back towards a tree because my back was aching in pain. I let Leah lay on my chest and I listened to her heartbeat. I could pick up everything due to this super hearing.

As the sunset up, I heard familiar voices and the people of La Push were searching for Leah.

"Humph," Leah mumbled getting up, stretching.

"Leah dear, people are looking for you, I should go. They'll be suspicious as why I'm naked," I said.

She looked down and turned crimson red. She looked so gosh damn adorable.

"Go," I urged. She listened and caught me a sweet, but brief kiss as she walked away. I smiled at myself.

I can't believe she would just take me back after, I left with no explanation. I bet during me return everyone is going to think I do drugs or were up to no good.

I still have some negative thoughts of the future because of the whole transformation, but I think maybe in the end we'll make it. I love Leah to the fullest extend and I think she feels the same about me, we'll make it. If she gets through the "oh my god your hairy" phase. I hope, it's all I can do.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the people reading this are enjoying it. Now, please REVIEW, it motivates me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 6: Forming Bonds

**Chapter 7**

**Forming Bonds**

**

* * *

**

**Sam's Point Of View**

Weeks have passed. Leah phased and she found out what I've been hiding from her, but for some strange reason she feels some attraction to Jacob. Jacob has been feeling the same.

The elders believed that it's the attraction between the female wolf and the alpha. I didn't enjoy the talk. I'm this close to losing Leah.

Everyone of course was stunned at Leah's transformation. She's something, unique and she's tough. Of course, she thought she was a messed up and all that other gibberish, but she accepted that fact that she has the power to phase.

Weeks have passed since she phase and she's done real well. Fastest out of all the members of the pack. She has made our lives a living hell, for she knows I imprinted on Emily. Even though I did, whatever is going on between Jacob and Leah pisses me off.

"_Sam I want to introduce you to my cousin Emily," said Leah._

"_Hey there Emily," I said extending my arm out for her second cousin to take, but as I looked up into Emily's eyes, there was something different about how I felt. I felt a strong bond to Emily, even though I don't know her. _

_I felt that everything I wanted was looking at me, and she was Emily. Leah from behind seemed a bit nervous._

_I realized that I might of imprinted, so I ran, ran to Billy's to find out what was going on with me once more. Before I left, I turned around to look at the face of these two beautiful women and both look stunned as one looked awfully hurt._

_I talked to Billy and my prediction was correct. I didn't want to hurt any of these girls, but there was this bond to Emily, that I know I couldn't break, no matter how hard I try._

Being in Leah's head was like hell. The thoughts I had were probably hell to her. She has to hear me think of Emily around the clock.

"Sam!" shouted Jared. "You okay there buddy? I know Leah phasing has put more stress in your hands, but you should talk to her instead of avoiding her. Plus Emily wants you to, so either way that's gonna happen."

"I didn't want to fucking imprint Jared. Yeah, I guess Emily is suppose to be my soul mate, but I scarred her. I fucking don't want to live like this. I have my choice taken away from me. If it weren't for this imprint I wouldn't of given Emily a chance."

"I understand you man, look at me and Kim. I didn't fucking notice how pretty she was till I phased and imprinted. Sometimes imprinting is a good thing."

"Yeah, but you didn't have a girl who loves you dearly and you love back taken away from you. You were single and its fine. You hurt no one in the process. I hurt one emotional and one physically."

"Damn man. Well there's nothing we can do about it can we? You just got to talk to them and make them understand what's going on. Avoiding Leah is impossible so talk to her."

"Thanks man, but I know that talk won't go that well."

"Try, it's the only thing you can do."

"Take a break and have Quil take over."

"Sweet, thanks man."

"Sure."

I knew I had to talk to Leah and I knew it wasn't gonna go all that well, but she did need to understand where I'm coming from. She needs to understand that our love was something neutral and all that other bull crap didn't have to do with it. She needed to know that I still love her.

Even though I know she probably won't forgive or give me a second glance, I know that I have to at least try. Why does these terrible events have to happen to me. Can't I just be a normal human without all this magic bullshit getting into the way of my life.

* * *

**Leah's Point Of View**

I want to start over my life, but there is nothing I can do. I have the command on me to not leave La Push thanks to Sam. He should let me go, he already has the girl that is his soul mate. Through all the shit I've been through for him, he can forget me that.

Of course he could. I'm not gonna let it show, Leah Clearwater is a toughie and she will not let anyone get to her.

"Leah," asked someone gently.

"Yes?" I replied.

"It's me Emily." "What is it that you want Em?" I asked, trying to refine myself from going off on her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," I said.

"I know that I had the option not to be with him, but there's just some bond."

"Look," I said interrupting her little lecture. "It can't be undone. He imprinted on you, what can I do?"

"I know these invents in you life are complicated."

"Emily, you will never understand what I'm going through. I understand those scars on your face are Sam's doing because of me. You're hurt is just not even a fracture of how much I'm hurting. Emotionally is worst than physically."

"Are things going to return the same for us?" she asked.

"Probably not," I said. Now, please leave. She looked at me for a bit, before turning around the other way leaving my room. She placed a plate of baked goods on my night stand, which I knew I was never going to touch as tempting as it is.

I hate the turnout of events. Sam will always have that place in my heart and it sucks he hurt me. It sucks that I shed tears for him and that he still has the same effects on me. That he knows what to say and every time I look into those brown eyes, I melt. There's a screaming in my head telling me he's all I want, but now I can't ever have.

I know that I've been hurt dearly by the events concerning Sam, but I have no clue what I am feeling. Could Jacob be in the picture? I am going insane.

I felt a light tap on my shoulders and I bounced up punching whoever that was in the face.

"Dang, Lee," said Jacob rubbing his cheek.

"Holy shit, you scared the living hell out of me."

"You have super werewolf hearing, How would I be able to scare you. You hurt my face Clearwater."

"I was deep in thought."

"Oh, Leah," said Jacob embracing me into a hug. "What are you thinking about?"

"What's with people and hugs these days?" I asked.

"No clue, and I know that's not what you were thinking about" he said smiling as I let go of his embrace.

"Nope, just things."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like a crazy person."

"Is that suppose to be funny?"

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam as he climbed up through my window. I threw whatever I could grab at him and it happened to be a lamp.

With his fast good catching skills he caught it and he gripped on it, so hard that the lamp ended up breaking anyways.

"What the hell is Jacob doing here?"

"He came to do me," I said.

"Ha, ha funny."

"I'm known to be," I said.

"I can't come over to Leah's to talk to her?" asked Jacob raising his eyebrows up at Sam.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked.

"You," he said.

"Me? You have your precious Emily. I refuse to be the rebound."

"You aren't, I want us to at least be friends."

"What if I don't want to be friends with you?"

"Either way, we'll have to talk and communicate, so it's best if we're on good terms."

"To bad, I hate you Sam Uley. I put up with you, shed tears for you. I'm done with you, I'll just have to suck it up and be in your head for now. Besides that, I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Leah, you know I didn't have a choice."

"I don't fucking care. I hate being in your head. I hate everything about being a shape-shifter. Just please, don't bug me about being friends. Don't ask for my forgiveness because I'm not going to give it to you."

"You know, you guys had a deep bond and you imprinting broke that," said Jacob.

"I realized," said Sam.

"Just saying, jeez. Isn't imprinting suppose to make you more calm. You should just leave her alone. If she wants your friendship she'll ask for it. You shouldn't be pressuring her to do anything. You know she loves you, isn't that enough for you right now?"

"No, it's not," said Sam, kissing me on the cheek and jumping out the window.

* * *

**A/N: I should of had this up sooner, but I kept changing things to it. Sorry, for taking so long to update. REVIEW, I want to hear your opinions.**


	8. Chapter 7: Remorse

**Chapter 7  
**

**Remorse**

**

* * *

****Sam's Point of View**

"You caused her to run away yourself, you dumbass. You lifted the command on her when you said quote 'Goddamn it Leah, I should lift the command you and let you go elsewhere' then she said 'why don't you?' then you said yes, so there you're fault."

"Fuck you Jacob Black."

"I was just telling you what happened. She'll be back. She needs a breather from all this. I fucking hate you, but I don't want you to flip out. She needs this and she pissed you off enough to do something good for herself. You should just let her be."

"Hope you're right."

"Wow, you hope I'm right. Shocker, but you do put a lot of pressure on Lee."

"I understand that."

"Good, I'll be leaving."

"Bye," I said.

"Goodbye Samuel, I'll be back if my people decide that they will be attend this shenanigan." he said before leaving my house.

The council was nice enough to give me a house of my own, which I share with Emily. My stress level felt like it was building up thanks to Leah. She of course has that place in my heart. Of course, I know that, the whole stinking pack knows that.

She may not be my soul mate but I sill love her.

"Sam, what's on your mind?" asked Emily.

"A lot of things sweetie."

"I understand that things are at ease with some members of the pack, but things will get better."

"I hope so," I said tracing her scars with my fingers.

"It was an accident, don't apologize again," she said. I smiled at her knowing that I owe too much to her.

"How could I not? I'm glad I have your forgiveness at least."

"Leah's a stubborn child, it will take her a while before she'll actually forgive you."

"Sam, my man," said Paul as he walked into my house as his own. "Game time, and time to chow down Emily's delicious food."

"Wow, where are the rest of the guys."

"Some of the guys are pissed at you because of Leah, but some of them are coming."

"Who's exactly pissed at me because of Leah?"

"Well, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Quil, and somewhat Jared. I'm the only one that doesn't give a shit." "Of course, you're the one with the inappropriate thoughts every time she phases unexpectedly and argues with her around the bat."

"I know, she has a hot body though, you were a lucky man."

"Sure."

"They're gonna come, just not probably not Seth."

"Of course. I'm going to phase real quick."

"Kay."

I let anger rush through me as I phased.

Lena was enjoying some alone time, and I begged her not to phase out.

_Please, Leah, forgive me._

_How can I possibly forgive you? _she asked. _You're my first love, I loved you with every fiber I had in my blood. Yet, things ended up so quickly. Maybe one of these days, but for now, I need time._

With that she phased out and I listened to the rush of the wind and moving of the leaves. I hate how things had turned out, I know I constantly repeat myself, but I hate this life as a werewolf, I hate vamps, I hate how I lost Leah. The feeling of remorse I inflicted on the two most important women to me will always kill me inside deeply.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

I pissed Sam off to the extremes. He finally, accidentally lifted the command of not running away from home on me. I am a genius. I need time away from the pack and time to myself.

Sam seemed to always know when I was phased and that sucked ass. I had to be forced into some conversations with him. Of course they were all about coming back.

As much as I was tempted to, because yeah, I do miss some of them. I knew what I was going was good for me.

I've been with my aunt, yeah Emily's mom. I may hate Emily, but I don't hate her mother. Her mom has been in the same position as me. Ironic how my mom is like Emily and her mom is somewhat like me.

Talking to Emily's mom was such a good thing I've done. The only part her mom isn't like me is the werewolf shit.

She lost her once fellow boyfriend to her best friend. Her boyfriend and her were engaged too, so that made matters for their friendship worse.

"Difference is that you and Emily are blood related and like sisters. Just attempt to try to be friends again. I know it's difficult for you to take on the role of the bridesmaid, but attempt to."

"I'll try to," I said.

"I can't believe how ironic and weird this came to be. My daughter would be the one to take your lover away from you. I would never wish that on you. I love Emily and you, but I hate how the events occurred. It's like a memory of my past occurred and my daughter is the person I hate. It's a bit fucked up."

"Auntie, seriously you shouldn't think of us as a karma incident. It's irony that this happened."

"It's just weird."

"You have no idea how weird the situation really is."

I love my aunt. She's like the opposite of Emily, personality wise.

I wish my aunt was around more, but sadly she has to stay in Makah Rez, because of her job and other family members.

"Auntie I think I'm gonna go back to La Push."

"That's a good decision and you little girl need to come visit me more often. I rarely see you and Sue anymore."

I let out a little laugh. "I will and I'll try to get mom to come with me."

"That's all I ask for."

I gave me aunt a big hug before I dashed into the woods and phased.

I realized how much this change was going to hurt me. I will conquer though, I know with support from, even if only my little bro and mom, it'll be enough.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to end this story with Leah knowing that she would be able to conquer through her pain. I got no reviews last chapter, that made me sad. I think I'll continue writing "Fighting With An Eclipse," and whatever other story that suddenly pops in my mind. Check them out, keep me or add me on author alerts.  
**


End file.
